Reaper
The reaper is a species of ambulospeculid. The genus currently houses one species, Psuedodon gigantos. Etymology "Psuedo" "odon" and "gigantos" come from greek/latin. put together, these words mean "Gigantic false tooth". The name was given to the species when researchers found a fragment of a specimen's tooth. a few hours later, and the researchers encountered a half-toothed male monitoring his territory. Evolution and classification Physical characteristics The reaper's body plan largely resembles that of smilodon, an extinct species of cat that could be found on earth. in addition to muscular forelimbs and long teeth, The reaper possesses a hook-like limb used when bringing down prey. at the end of the limb, there is a claw, on the bottom of the claw are backwards-pointing barbs, about 50-20 cm (depending on the gender). These barbs aid in felling unruly prey. Unlike the trap cricket, the reaper lacks a tail, nevermind the stinger. The creature possesses front-facing eyes, a jaw, and its spiracles have migrated to the front to aid in breathing during hunts. Psuedodon lacks a tail, let alone ears. Viewed from the front, the body of Psuedodon is slightly hidden behind the head. Viewed from the back, and the head is clearly visible. Distribution The reaper can be found in tropical savannah, although populations have survived in semi-arid regions of Thron and Cheru, as well as tropical rainforests. During a major storm, populations of psuedodon stranded themselves on Occidentis. Nutrient intake The reaper is an ambush predator, crouching low to the ground to get close to its prey. due to the windows of attack often appearing very slim, Reapers can stalk prey for hours until they're spotted/they attack/they abandon the hunt. When jumping from cover, Reapers can reach speeds of 40/mph, although over long-distance their speed greatly reduced to 19/mph. due to the surprising fragility of their teeth, reapers dont swivel their heads often, and many fail a hunt if a prey item makes a sharp turn. Reapers tackle prey with their 2nd pair of limbs, hooking them on the hide of their prey. If the prey continues to struggle, the predator will fully immobilize it with their 1st pair of limbs. once the prey is immobile, the reaper stabs the neck/vulnerable area of its victim, who will then die of blood loss if they didn't already die from the bite. like their earth anagrams, Reapers are picky eaters who eat only the soft parts of their catches. Behaviour Reproductive behaviour Social structure Defensive reactions Other Alternate: Classification: The reaper is an ambulospeculid within the Trap cricket family that appeared a few million years after it's main food source, the feralonster, evolved. Geographic range: Reapers can be found In Media Insula and then in Occidentis after a population were swept from their home continent on rafts. Nutrient intake: to cope with their preys' normally tough flesh, reapers have evolved a jaw structure, although they lack true teeth. the central proboscis has moved further back into the mouth and evolved into a false throat, while the other two proboscises have evolved into false teeth. Reapers are primarily carnivores, although they will eat dry grass-like polyspeculates to soothe indigestion. Reproductive behaviour: like big cats on earth, males will fight for a female in heat, ending with one of the males dead or retreating with a broken 'tooth'. After mating, the female will give birth to a litter of 2-6 kits that she will care for and defend fiercely. Category:Ambulospeculida Category:Dispeculata Category:Media Insula Category:Occidentis